Lost Spirits, Newfound Feelings
by nicole14
Summary: While Cole and Alyssa are out on an expedition, trying to uncover lost animal spirits, they seem to uncover their feelings for one-another as well....
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Wild Force, and don't expect to profit from any of this.  
  
Spoiler: While Cole and Alyssa are out on an expedition, trying to uncover a few animal spirits, they seem to uncover their feelings for one-another as well....  
  
The first three rangers, Danny, Max, and Taylor are on the Animarium (spelling?) They're playing cards, while Princess Shayla is sitting at the holy waters' well. Max is listening to his cd player, but when his turn comes, he deals another card. Taylor drops her cards on the table, and sighs, while Danny says, "man, Max. You win again." Max hadn't heard them, and still thought they were playing.  
  
So when he notices Taylor hadn't dealt, and it was her turn, he takes off his head-sets, and asks her, "Taylor, are you going to deal?" Taylor looks at him, and asks him, with a questionable expression on her face, "didn't you hear Danny?" Max shakes his head, and so Taylor tells him, "you won, again." Max's face forms a smile, as he says, "alright."  
  
As Taylor and Danny stand up, and head off in different directions, the camera focuses on Max, while he asks them, "hey, do you guys wanna play again?" In unison both rangers say, "no." Max's smile turns to a bit of a frown, as he says, "oh, come-on, guys. I'll let you guys win next time." Taylor turns around and glares at Max, while Danny turns around and says, "hey."  
  
Max raises his eyebrows, and shrugs his shoulders. Then he looks around, confusion on his face, while he says, "it is Saturday, right?" As Taylor says, "right," and Danny nods, Max asks, "then where's Alyssa?" He looks around again and asks, "and Cole?" Taylor explains, "don't you remember? They went hiking through Turtle Cove's woods on a kind of expedition."  
  
"Most likely, they'll be back sometime tomorrow afternoon. But, they'll be gone more these next few weekends. It'll be a while before they're done." After Max nods, he puts his head-sets back on, and taps his hands against the table, to the beat of the music he's listening to. Taylor and Danny turn to one-another, and shrug.  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
Cole and Alyssa had already started inside of Turtle Cove's Woods. Just as Taylor had explained, they were on a small quest. They were planning to uncover the history of the lost wild zords, they were going to try and recover some of the lost wild zords, and not to mention, study a few animals during their research. They were wearing equipment, suitable for the kind of expedition they were on.  
  
Alyssa wears a pair of beige cargo pants, a pink cotton blouse, and a beige cargo jacket on, with her hair worn down. She carries a back-pack, with a little equipment strapped onto it. Cole wears a pair of blue jeans, a red short-sleeved shirt, and a blue jean jacket. He carries a back-pack, like Alyssa, with equipment strapped onto it. They were already a good little ways into Turtle Cove's Woods.  
  
They continue walking through the woods, when they reach a hill, about 9 or 10 feet high, and a little wide. Alyssa looks up and comments, "wow," as Cole flashes her a smile, enough to make her go weak in the knees. He places a hand to her shoulder, and suggests, "how about we give it a try?" Alyssa nods her head and smiles, which makes Cole melt, as she agrees, "yeah, lets try." Cole smiles again, as does Alyssa, until she turns around and starts for the hill. Cole takes her lead, as they start to climb the hill.  
  
Both Alyssa and Cole's hands are shown, as they begin to make their way cautiously up the hill. They each get a good grip somewhere, along with a foothold, and then pull themselves up a bit farther. They get about six feet up the hill, when Alyssa's foot slips from its foothold, and almost falls to the ground. Cole had seen this, and when she started to fall, he reached out to grab her hand, while worriedly calling out, "Alyssa!"  
  
While she hangs in the air, and struggles to get another foot or handhold, Cole says, "hang on, Alyssa." Cole struggles to keep Alyssa's hand grasped in his own, while trying to keep his hold on the hill. Unfortunately, his hand begins to slip, and he begins to fall himself. He tried to hold on himself, but its no use. His hand slips completely from the hill, and he and Alyssa begin to fall to the ground. 


	2. Chapter 1

Cole hits the ground on his back, not too hard, and Alyssa accidentally falls on him. They both lay there for a minute, still a bit stunned from the fall, until Alssa realizes where she is. When she realizes, she's laying over Cole, she quickly pulls herself off of him, into a sitting position, turning a rosy pink in the face.  
  
She holds her hands up, and apologizes, "Cole, I am so sorry." Cole shakes his head, as they both stand to their feet, "its okay. You know," he stops, causing Alyssa to shyly look up at him. A smile crosses his face, while he says, "your cute, when you blush."  
  
Alyssa blushes even more, after that statement, as she stumbles over the words, "l-lets....get over that hill." She walks over and gets a good hand- grip, and pulls herself up, while after smiling, Cole takes her lead. This tims, they're both able to succesfully make it over the hill. And then, they slowly make their way down the other side. Inch-by-inch, they make their way down the hill. But then Cole advances past Alyssa, and makes his way to the ground first.  
  
Alyssa is about 3-4 feet from the bottom, when Cole calls up, "Alyssa?" Alyssa calls back, "yeah?" Cole smiles and says, "jump!" Alyssa turns her head slightly around, to look at her friend, "your not serious, are you, Cole?" Colle calls back, "well, why not?" Alyssa climbs down a few more inches, and then when she's almost to the ground, she jumps. Cole smiles at her, while she turns around, and answers, brushing a strand of hair out of her face, "lets just say, I don't like heights."  
  
Cole looks surprised, "really?" Alyssa admits, "well, yeah. Kind of." Cole nods his head in sympathy, "wow, you know how to hide it then, because....it didn't look like it." Alyssa feels a slight blush hit her cheeks, "thanks." Cole smiles at Alyssa's blush, and she manages to smile back, and not blush as much. They look into one-another's eyes for a minute, before Alyssa finds her voice, "we should go." Cole agrees, and they continue walking.  
  
Back At The Animarium  
  
Taylor now sits reading her air-force book, Danny is seen in a nearby corner, tending to his plants and flowers, with the Princess' help. Max still sits at the table, listening to his cd player. Taylor continues reading her book, when she realizes something. She puts her book down, letting it rest on her lap, and calls out, "hey?" Danny and the Princess, turn their attention towards Taylor, but Max, who's still involved in that cd-player, hadn't heard her.  
  
Danny turns his head and notices that Max wasn't paying attention. He calls out, "Max?" Max turns his head, taking his head-phones off, "yeah?" Taylor asks them, "do we have anything for dinner?" Both Danny and the Princess share shrgus, but Max speaks up, "yeah, we do." Everyone turns their attention to him, and Danny says, questioningly, "we do, Max?" Max nods, standing up, "yeah. Alyssa told me that there was something left-over from last night."  
  
Taylor nods her head in realization, "the spaghetti. Okay." Then she stands up and says, "in that case, who's hungry?" Both the guys nod their heads in signals that they can eat something, so Taylor says, "okay, be right back," and heads off for another part of the Animarium, to fix dinner.  
  
The three watch her leave, before the Princess grabs Danny's attention. "Maybe we should give the marigolds a little extra water. And that cactus plant." Danny agreess, and picks up the pitcher off water, to water his flowers. Max stands up, and, taking his cd player with him, walks off to another part of the animarium, leaving the Princess and Danny in the main area of the Animarium, resuming with watering the plants and flowers.  
  
Back In Turtle Cove's Woods  
  
Alyssa and Cole were still walking through the woods, still exploring, when Cole realized how late and kind of dark it was getting. As Alyssa starts to walk a little farther, Cole catches up to her, putting both hands to her shoulders, while he says, "Alyssa, do you think its getting kind of late?" Alyssa looks around and agrees, "yeah, your right. We should head back to camp. Cole nods, as the two start to turn in the opposite direction, to head for camp.  
  
They turn in the opposite direction, and get, but a few steps, when they hear a few growling noises behind them. Alyssa's eyes grow wide in fear, while Cole says, "oh god. Whatever that is, behind us-" he stops, and Alyssa finishes for him, "I don't think we wanna stick around to find out." They both slowly turn around, and Alyssa almost screams, but manages to hold it in, when the two see they are facing three wolves, all with a mean look in their eyes.  
  
Alyssa's heart nearly stops, but she manages to say, "Cole, s-s- somehow....we've got to get out of here." Cole keeps his eyes on each of the dogs, while saying, "your right....but how?" Alyssa shakes her head, unable to provide an answer. Cole provides an answer to his own question, "I know one thing we have to do, no matter how much we don't want to." Alyssa asks him, "what's that?" Cole answers, while getting into a defensive stance, "we've got to fight them off."  
  
Alyssa starts to argue, but gets into a defensive stance herself, and agrees, "your right. We may not want to, considering we are guardians of animals, but.....we have to. Or else....." she stops herself, not willing to finish that sentence. Cole tries to reassure her, "don't worry, Alyssa. We'll find a way out of this." Alyssa nods her head in agreement.  
  
Unfortunately, the last thing heard is a scream, as the leader of the pack, takes a lunge at the two......  
  
In The Next Chapter....  
  
Cole gets hurt from the result of the battle against the wolves.  
  
When he's nursed back to health by Alyssa, it stirs their feelings for one- another.  
  
When something almost happens between them, before something intervines.  
  
Something new is discovered.  
  
Cole is the first to act on his feelings. 


	3. Chapter 2

After the first wolf charges at them, Cole pushes Alyssa out of the way, who falls to the ground, as he fights off the first wolf, the best he can. Alyssa looks up and yells out, "Cole!" Cole continues to struggle to fight off the first dog, when the other two start towards him. Alyssa screams out, "no!" She stands to her feet, and quickly grabs a broken half of a tree branch, and swings it towards the other wolves.  
  
The two wolves start to advance towards Alyssa, seeing as to how their attention spans had been diverted from Cole to her. She continues to swing the tree branch around, making sure the wolves won't turn on Cole, who's already trying to fight off the first wol. Fortunately, Cole manages to fight off the first wolf, but not before it gets a good scratch out of him. Cole brushes off the pain, and then runs over and in front of Alyssa, to protect her from the current 2 advancing wolves.  
  
Unfortunately, it becomes three, when the leader of the pack, rejoins his friends. Alyssa looks from them, to Cole. Her mouth drops in shock, when she sees the serious scratch marks on Cole's upper arms, and face. She asks him with concern, "Cole, are you alright?" Cole nods his head, "I'll be okay, as soon as we can get away from these wolves." Then he asks her the same question, and she agrees. Alyssa suddenly gets an idea, "Cole?"  
  
Cole responds, "yeah?" Alyssa asks him, "it may or may not work, but what about trying to talk to them?" Cole considers this, "I could give it a try, but-" before he can complete that sentence, the wolves begin to charge once again, and Alyssa and Cole drop into defensive stances, preparing to fight off the dogs, the best they can, without seriously hurting them.  
  
One of the dogs bites at Alyssa's lower left leg, and tears skin. She shrieks in pain, and pushes the dog away. Another dog bites at Cole's leg, and leaves a gash. Cole pushes the dog off, but another dog charges at him, and he loses his balance. After he hits the ground, and while Alyssa tries to get to him, still busy with the first wolf, the other two, begin to attack Cole, at his chest area. Alyssa manages to fight off the first dog, just after the leader of the pack, slices at Cole's left cheek.  
  
After fighting off the third dog, and pushing him away, Alyssa runs over and in front of Cole, pushing the other two dogs away. Cole remains on the ground, shirt torn, bleeding on his upper arms, and chest. Alyssa picks up the branch, and points it in the dogs' direction, but doesn't hit them with it. She just tries to scare them with it. And then, when they start to advance on the two again, Alyssa turns around, to see herself facing a small tree.  
  
Alyssa takes one more look at the dogs, before turning around, and hitting the branch against the tree, with everything she has. She actually manages to snap the tree in half, because of the impact, surprising herself, Cole, and the dogs, who look at Cole, and then Alyssa, and then turn in the opposite direction, and disappear into the night. Alyssa watches them leave, before dropping the stick, and rushing to Cole's side.  
  
She stoops down by him onto the ground, and asks, helping him to sit-up, "Cole, are you okay?" Cole ndos his head, "I think so," he manages to say. Alyssa looks all around to make sure the dogs don't return, and then turns back to Cole, and places a hand on his shoulder, "Cole, I've got to get you back to camp." Cole almost protests, "but Alyssa, your leg-"  
  
Alyssa shakes her head, "don't worry about me. Its a small bite, I'll be fine. Its you I'm worried about. And no buts, either. We've gotta get out of here. Before those dogs decide to come back." She brings Cole's right arm around her shoulder, and then slowly helps him to stand to his feet. Then she wraps an arm around his waist, and step-by-slow step, they begin to make their way back to camp.  
  
10 Minutes Later  
  
The two finally reach camp. Cole has passed the point of exhaustion, and is fastly losing consciousness. But he fights to keep his eyes open, long enough for Alyssa to get him back to his tent. Alyssa looks around, and is relieved to see that nothing bad had happened, while they were gone. She walks over to her tent, with Cole, still managing to walk, and still on her shoulder. She walks into her tent, and helps Cole to sit on a blanket she has laid out.  
  
She walks out, and over to the firewood. She stoops down in front of it, and using a few matches, starts up a fire. After successfully starting the fire, Alyssa walks back to her tent, and when she looks inside, she smiles sadly. Cole had fallen asleep, after losing consciousness from the battle and the walk back to camp. Alyssa grabs her book-bag, and after reaching inside, she grabs her medi-kit. She grabs gauze pads, a healing cream, a kind of disinfectant spray, a few cloths, and bandages.  
  
She takes off Cole's shoes, and then rolls up his pant leg. She sees the gash on his leg, and gives off a sad look. She uses the spray for his leg, to protect his wound against infection, germs, and rabies, in case those wolves were carrying some. Then she takes a cloth, amd holds it on his leg, to allow the spray to work. After doing this, she puts the cloth aside, and then squeezes some of the healing cream onto a bandage.  
  
She carefully wraps the bandage around his leg. Once the bandage is around his leg, she takes a few gauze pads, and does the same thing. Once she's all done with wrapping his leg, she rolls his pant leg back down, and starts on his chest. She takes off his vest, and lifts his shirt up, in order to completely bandage his chest. She winces at the sight of the scratch marks and gash on his chest.  
  
Alyssa's head drops for a second, "oh, Cole! What did they do to you?" Several tears escape her eyes, but she quickly brushes them away, and continues to bandage him up.  
  
Back At The Animarium  
  
The others had eaten long ago, and were getting ready to get to sleep soon. However, they were still dressed in their regular clothes. Taylor was reading a magazine, Danny reading a book on plants, Princess Shayla was out in the forest (still on the Animarium), talking with the wild zords, and Max was staring out at the sky. He's also the first to speak up, "I hope Alyssa and Cole are okay." Danny looks up from his book, while Taylor walks over to Max.  
  
She sits by him at the table, and places a hand to his shoulder. He turns to her, and she shakes her head, "don't worry, Max. I'm sure they're fine." Max nods his head, while Danny speaks up, "I wonder if they might've found any lost animal spirits yet." All three rangers turn their heads, when Princess Shayla's voice comes into the distance. "Actually," she's heard saying, "I was just talking to the wild zords, and, according to the lion, it seems, there is a lost wild zord, near where Alyssa and Cole are."  
  
Danny looks surprised, "really?" After the Princess nods, Max asks her, "how close?" Taylor speaks up next, "yeah, and what kind of wild zord is it, Princess?" Princess Shayla paces back and forth while answering, "actually, its very close....unfortunately, none of the wild zords can identify it yet." Max sounds surprised, "really?" Taylor nods her head, and stands up, "a mystery wild zord. Interesting."  
  
Princess Shayla squirms in excitement, "oh, I can't wait until they return tomorrow. I can't wait until the mystery unfolds. Until then, it could be anything." Princess Shayla smiles at the thought of a mystery once more, before turning around to face the three rangers. "Speaking of tomorrow," she starts, with a smile, "it nearly is tomorrow. You three should get some sleep." The others agree, and Taylor is the first to speak up, "see you guys in the morning. Goodnight, Princess."  
  
The Princess says with a nod of her head, "goodnight, Taylor." Then Max and Danny head in the opposite direction, saying goodnight to Princess Shayla, who says it back, before turning in. Princess Shayla smiles after them, "goodnight, rangers." From there, she turns her attention back to the night sky.  
  
Back At Their Camp  
  
Alyssa and Cole had finished eating themselves, and were also settling in for the night. They were doing a little talking, until Cole yawns. Alyssa smiles and speaks up, "I guess its time for bed, huh?" Coles smiles and agrees, "guess so. Thanks, Alyssa." Alyssa nods with a smile, "I'm just glad your feeling better." Cole smiles gratefully at his friend, and she smiles back, until she says, breaking the sentence, "I'll be right back," and starts for outside, with Cole already falling fast asleep.  
  
Alyssa walks outside into the warm night air, and is about to put out the fire, until she observes that its already dying down. She smiles, deciding to leave it alone, and walks back to her tent, climbing inside. Then she takes a seat, and pulls a few blankets over Cole, to make sure that he stays warm during the night. Then she pulls the blankets up around her shoulders, feeling a little chilly, even though its about 70 degrees outside.  
  
She looks up to see Cole's sleeping face a foot or two away from her own. She smiles and whispers, "goodnight, Cole," and then closes her eyes, as sleep soon finds her itself.  
  
(Sorry, I know I said a lot more would happen in this chapter, but I didn't want to make it too long. But I promise that the part where I mentioned something almost happening between them. That, and everything else will be in the next chapter, which I'm already working on. Promise.) 


	4. Chapter 3

Cole blinks twice, before completely opening his eyes. Once he can keep his eyes open, he realizes that he's no longer feeling any more pain, throughout his whole body. He smiles and thinks to himself, 'Alyssa's medicine worked great!' He turns to the right of him, to see that Alyssa was still sleeping. He smiles at her, thinking of how beautiful she looks, even when she's sleeping.  
  
Then he leans over and lightly kisses her cheek. She stirs a little bit in her sleep, and then sighs out, as she remains still. Cole smiles, and then slowly climbs out from beneath the blankets he's under. From there, he climbs out of the tent, instantly feeling the warm and fresh morning air hit his skin. He smiles and walks to Alyssa's tent, to grab the breakfast bowls and food.  
  
Alyssa had brought along some left-overs from breakfast. And to save time, she placed some into each of the bowls. Cole starts up a small fire, and places the bowls by the fire to heat them up. Alyssa was still sleeping, and shifts a little more in her sleep. While breakfast is heating, Cole takes a little time, to stare out at the brand new day. The sun shining bright, birds chirping, a few animals in the background.  
  
He takes a little more time to think about life, before he looks down and sees, that breakfast is all ready. Cole smiles and grabs both bowls, but lets the fire keep up. He grabs the plastic forks inside of his bag, and then walks back up to Alyssa's tent. He climbs inside, and sits in his spot, and places the bowls between them. He opens the lids, and then looks to Alyssa, who's still sleeping.  
  
He smiles at her, and thinks to himself, "Alyssa, your always there for me, when I needed someone. You helped me to cope, when I found out about my parents. You were there to help me with Red Lion when he was in trouble. You stood up for me numerous times, no matter what when I first became a ranger. There were times when you pushed me out of harm's way, and took the hit yourself. And then just last night, you saved my life."  
  
"Through it all, you've stood by me, and helped me to learn the meaning of trust. Not to mention, you've been the best friend a guy could ask for. And now, I want to be there for you. Your shoulder to cry on, someone to laugh with. Someone to share memories with. Through the good and bad times. Someone to really call a friend. Whenever you need me." Cole smiles and then leans over and kisses Alyssa's cheek once more.  
  
Then he places a hand to her left cheek. "Alyssa?" Alyssa stirs a little bit, but remains asleep. Cole calls out her name again, and she opens her eyes. She sees a handsome and familiar face in front of her own, and then she smiles. She sits up and hugs him excitedly, though not too tighly, and exclaims, "Cole, your okay!" Cole wraps his arms around her waist, and smiles. Then he says, "yeah, I'm okay."  
  
Alyssa smiles, and pulls back to look at him, while he explains, "and I have you to thank for that." Alyssa smiles at him and says, "your welcome." She stops for a brief second and continues, "besides," and while Cole looks at her, she continues, "what are friends for?" Cole smiles and Alyssa smiles back, but then turns her head, "something smells good." Cole answers, "oh, yeah. I heated up breakfast. Ready to eat?"  
  
Alyssa nods her head, "starving." Cole smiles, "in that case," and picks up the bowls and forks and hands one (bowl and fork) to Alyssa. She smiles and takes the bowl, and they both begin to eat. After the first bite, Alyssa gently takes Cole's left arm, and asks him with concern, "is your arm feeling better?" Cole nods his head, "much. I don't even really feel any more pain." Alyssa smiles, "good."  
  
Then she asks him, "how about your chest? I think that was a little worse than your arm was." Cole answers, "oh, not bad. Just a little pain, but it'll go away within no time." Then he asks her, "speaking of which, is your leg any better?" Alyssa nods, "yeah. Thanks. I don't feel too more pain, either." Cole nods, "good." After they each take another bite, Alyssa speaks up, "after we're done, I'll rebandage your chest for you. I think another bandaging will do it some good." Cole nods gratefuly at his friend, and she smiles, while they continue to eat.  
  
Back On The Animarium  
  
The three rangers rise to a brand new day, and start from their rooms, to the smell of, "ooh, pancakes," Max speaks up, "bacon," Danny says next, and, "eggs," Taylor finishes. They walk towards the main area of the Animarium, to see Princess Shayla standing in front of the table. Taylor is the first to greet her, "good morning, Princess." And both the guys say, "hey, Princess."  
  
Princess Shayla smiles, "good morning, rangers. Breakfast is served," and from there, she steps back, to reveal the table. All set with the plates of food, forks, napkins, and juice. All the rangers admire the scene before them, "wow!" "That looks good!" "Thanks, Princess!" Princess Shayla smiles, "your welcome, rangers. Enjoy," and from there, she turns around and starts to head for the forest. That is, until Taylor asks her, "where are you going, Princess?"  
  
Princess Shayla answers with a smile, "for a little walk. I'm going to go talk with the wild zords for a little while." After the three nod their heads, Princess Shayla makes her way into the forest. The three turn to each-other, and then after nodding their heads in agreement, make their way to the table, where they begin to eat breakfast.  
  
Back At Camp  
  
Alyssa was rebandaging Cole's chest. The two were standing outside in the warm morning air, trying to get in a little more fresh air. She had already sprayed the cleanser, which did sting a little, and was now working on the cream. She squeezes some of the cream onto a bandage. But before applying it, she asks him, "are you ready?" As Cole smiles, Alyssa warns him, "its pretty cold."  
  
Cole shakes his head, the smile still on his face, "I'll be okay. Don't worry." Alyssa says, "okay," and applies the bandage to his chest. He jumps a little, realizing that Alyssa wasn't kidding around. "You weren't playing. That is cold!" Alyssa laughs, "are you okay?" He nods again, the smile still on his face, "yeah, I'm fine." Alyssa nods her head and smiles. Cole smiles back and looks down at her. She looks back up at him, and the two look into each-other's eyes for a minute.  
  
Without realizing it, Cole starts to lean his head down a little, and Alyssa leans up towards him. Their lips just touch, when they both hear a faint animal sound in the distance. They snap back, and then Alyssa wonders, "do you think it might be another lost zord?" Cole answers excitedly, "it could be. Come-on!" He starts to take her hand, and lead the way, when Alyssa calls out, "Cole, hold-on!"  
  
Cole turns back to Alyssa, who explains, "your not completely bandaged up yet." Cole looks down to see that she was right. He had a few bandages on his chest, but everything hadn't quite healed. And those were the parts that Alyssa hadn't got to yet. He looks up, with a modest smile, "oops. I guess I didn't realize it." Alyssa shakes her head, "don't worry. Let me just finish up real quick." Cole nods and walks back to Alyssa, who proceeds to finish bandaging him up.  
  
5 Minutes Later  
  
Cole leads Alyssa through the woods, as they follow the sound of the animal spirit. He starts to turn left, when Alyssa cries out, "Cole, wait!" Cole turns around to Alyssa, who asks him, "shouldn't we be heading in the other direction?" They start to head the other way, but then they both spin around, to see themselves facing a large bird. "Oh, a dove!", Alyssa cooes. Cole wonders, "wow, I wonder what its doing out in the woods?"  
  
Alyssa shrugs her shoulders, "maybe it decided to take a little flight, and ended up here." Then she looks at the bird once more, who looks back at them, and begins to chirp. Alyssa turns to Cole, "what's it saying, Cole?" Cole looks the bird to Alyssa, back to the bird, and answers her question, "she's telling us, she has the new wild zord for us." Alyssa smiles, with a sigh, and then opens her eyes wide in surprise, when the bird stretches both its wings, and from behind the left one, appears a clear animal crystal.  
  
Alyssa holds out her left hand, and the crystal lands in the palm of her hand. She smiles, as she and Cole, who stands behind her, study the dove figure inside of it. Alyssa looks up at the dove and smiles, "thank you." The dove chirps again, and then after Cole tells Alyssa, the bird just said, "your welcome," the bird lifts up its wings, preparing for flight. As its feet lift up from the ground, it begins flapping its wings, sweeping up a little dust.  
  
Alyssa and Cole both watch the dove preare its flight, with both of their hair, flying with the breeze. They watch as the bird chirps once more, before flying off high into the sky. Alyssa turns around to face Cole, "its probably heading for the Animarium. We should get going, too." Cole nods his head, "right." And then, they both turn around to head back for camp.  
  
Back At The Animarium  
  
Princess Shayla and the rangers, stand at the cliff, looking around at all of the wild zords, roaming around in the animarium's forest. Danny watches the byson in admiration, while he and the tiger and the lion race around the forest. And Max watches his shark jump around in the water. He watches as it first swims around, and then lunges into the air. He laughs and then watches, when it falls back into the water.  
  
Taylor looks up and watches her eagle fly through the sky. It swoops down a little, and then flies back up. And Princess Shayla watches each of the wild zords carefully. She looks from the eagle, to the shark, to the tiger, to the lion, to the byson. But everyone is distracted from watching the zords, when Taylor speaks up, "I wonder if Alyssa and Cole found anything yet." Princess Shayla smiles politely at Taylor, and then everyone's attention is diverted to Max, who speaks up next, "yeah, I want to find out what kind of wild zord they've discovered."  
  
Princess Shayla nods her head, "we all are, Max." Max nods his head, while the Princess continues, "but, don't you two worry. They'll be here soon. I can sense it." The others nod their heads, when Danny says, "I wonder what kind of wild zord it is." Princess Shayla smiles, but is unable to say anything. But she doesn't have to, because she, as well as the others, turn around towards the sky, and look in admiration, when they see a bird, follow the eagle towards the animarium.  
  
When they land closest to the cliff, the rangers and Princess Shayla, run towards the edge of the cliff. They make sure not to get too close to the cliff, but close enough to where they can all see the bird. But suddenly, they all jump back in a little surprise, when the eagle and the dove swoop up into the air, and fly right in front of them. When they all get a good look at the new wild zord, they begin to comment. First Taylor speaks up, "oh, wow! Another flying zord."  
  
Princess Shayla speaks up, "oh, its a beautiful dove." Max and Danny look at the dove, and Max speaks up first, "cool," and Danny speaks up, "wow! That's a beautiful bird. Do you think it'll sing, Princess?" While Max sucks his teeth, with a smile at his best friend, the Princess shrugs her shoulders, with a smile, "it might." They continue to admire the new wild zord, when they hear two familiar voices, "Princess Shayla?" "Guys, where are you?" Everyone turns around, and Taylor speaks up, leading everyone, "Cole and Alyssa are back."  
  
The four make their way through the forest, towards the Animarium. They reach the main part of it, and when they all meet up, Taylor and the Princess greet Alyssa with small hugs, and Danny and Max slap palms with Cole. Alyssa speaks up first, exclaiming, "we found a new wild zord!" Princess Shayla nods her head, "we know. Oh, and its such a beautiful dove." Alyssa and Cole exchange confused looks, and Alyssa asks, "uh....you knew?" While the Princess nods her head, Taylor explains, "the eagle led it here to the Animarium, just before you guys arrived."  
  
While the two nod their heads in understandance, Max asks them, "so, altogether.....how was your trip?" Alyssa and Cole turn to each-other, before Cole speaks up, "not bad." Alyssa nods her head, "yeah, um.....aside from the wolves." Taylor looks at them, concerned, "wolves? Did they attack?" Alyssa starts to explain, before Cole shakes his head, "don't worry about it. Everything's okay, we're okay, and we've got a new wild zord to welcome to the Animarium."  
  
Alyssa nods her head, avoiding the subject, "good point." While their friends look at them in concern, Alyssa changes the subject, "look, how about you guys go back and see the new wild zord, and-oh! Speaking of which...." she fades off, and opens her left hand, revealing the crystal. Princess Shayla's eyes go wide in admiration, while she admires the crystal in Alyssa's hand.  
  
Alyssa hands Princess Shayla the crystal, and as the Princess starts towards the forest, Taylor remains for a minute, with the guys behind her, to tell Alyssa and Cole, "what were you guys saying?" Alyssa concludes, "oh! All I was saying was that, as soon as we're done packing, we'll meet up with you guys." Taylor nods her head, "alright. See you guys in a few?" Alyssa and Cole nod their heads, and then Taylor nods again, and starts after the Princess, with Max and Danny following.  
  
Alyssa watches them leave, before turning to Cole, while reaching for a bag "Cole, as soon as we finish packing, do you-" but Cole cuts her off, when he takes both of her hands. "Alyssa?" Alyssa looks up at Cole, nodding her head, a questionable look on her face. Cole tries to find his words, "look....about what happened earlier-" Alyssa tries to say, "Cole-" but he stops her again. "Its okay, Alyssa." Alyssa looks up at Cole, who explains, still holding her hands, "the thing is.....I don't regret what would've happened, if that wild zord had come a second sooner."  
  
Alyssa shakes her head, "I don't think I would've regretted it either." Cole nods, with a small smile, "that's good to know." While Alyssa nods her head, Cole starts again, "because then it makes this a whole lot easier to do." And from there, Cole leans in and brushes Alyssa's lips with a small kiss. He pulls back, after a second or two, and then after he does that, he lets out the breath he'd been holding, "well, now that I've done that, I think that this next step will be a piece of cake."  
  
Alyssa lets off a confused look, until Cole smiles and asks her, "Alyssa, could I take you out sometime? For lunch or something?" Alyssa asks him, teasing him just a little bit, "Cole, are you asking me out on a date?" Cole looks down at Alyssa, who looks back up at him, with a smile forming on her lips. He smiles back, "that's exactly....what I'm doing." Alyssa's smile brightens a little more, as she replies, "in that case, I'd love to." Cole looks at Alyssa, and then smiles at her.  
  
She smiles back at him, but then they both turn around, when they hear a familiar, yet teary voice say, "that is so beautiful." While Alyssa smiles, with her head against Cole's shoulder, Cole looks into the distance, and then smiles with her, when the two see, their friends come in from the forest, and watching the wild zords.  
  
First Taylor walks in, a grin on her face, and then Max, all smiles, and then Danny, holding a tissue in his hand, dabbing it at his eyes, and then Princess Shayla, with a similar grin on her face. The four stop at about four feet from the two, and smile at them. Alyssa and Cole, look to their three friends, and their mentor and smile back. And then Alyssa picks her head up from Cole's shoulder, to smile at him. And while he smiles back at her, their friends and mentor still stand there, smiling back at them.  
  
The End  
  
I am so sorry, that chapter tok so long to finish. I felt so bad, because I figure that I could've finished all this a week ago, it was just hard trying to find time to finish this chapter between school and homework, and practice (after school thing). But, now that the last chapter is up, I hope you guys enjoy it. And, I think that in a little while, if I get imaginative enough, I'll do a story of their date. Like that idea? Let me know if you do, and I'll start on writing it! 


End file.
